bakugan future resurecttion
by dark asuna
Summary: bienvenidos a una nueva era bakugan donde todo ah cambiado el futuro es mas actualizado y lleno de sorpresas
1. intro

**Bakugan future resurrection**

Bien aca un proyecto de un futuro bakugan con muchas actualizaciones esto sucerdera en el futuro con nuevos pjs

Las actualizaciones seran:

-no habra carta portal, el elemento de campo sera al azar

- un elemento nuevo misterioso

-como en cada tempo aparece una nueva actualizacion mecanica en bakugan: yo le pondre el vehiculo de batalla bakugan

-ahora pondremos el juego mas peligroso e interesante los enemigos si te ganan pierdes mas que una batalla

-en algun momento de la historia prometo ah hacer aparecer a los 6 peleadores originales con actualizacion bakugan nivel mega

-si tienen alguna idea para este fanfic o alguna cosa que no les guste esta a votacion que es lo que se pondra y se quitara asi que este fanfic comienza pronto

Offrol: bakugan no es mio la mayoria de los personajes si


	2. la aventura comienza la peleadora aiko

**La aventura comienza la nueva peleadora aiko**

Era un día normal todo estaba realmente tranquilo el silencio abundaba en la ciudad todo parecía muy, callado en este futuro bakugan las ciudades eran realmente grandes todo parecía realmente hermosos, en el centro de la ciudad parecía haber l centro de tele portación al inter espacio bakugan , new vestroia, gundalia neathia y vestalt, tod hecho por las empresas marukura por el fundador de la mayor tecniologia de ahí choji marukura. Ahora el inter especio bbakugan parecía haberse vuelto más pacífico y las batallas ahora se habían vuelto de velocidad además de haber un gigantesco coliseo de batalla donde sucedían las batallas de dobles y de velocidad, dejando como era el futuro de lado. Una chica estaba corriendo hacia el gran edificio de tele transportación multi dimensional, al parecer estaba muy apurada la chica tenía unos ojos azules media 1 metro 60 si pelo era del mismo color que sus ojos, su origen aun no se sabia, entre el apuro sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y ella con una jaqueca muy grande, entonces ella se levanta muy enojada mientras miraba al tipo que la había hecho tropezar:

-oye ten mas cuidado quieres- dijo aiko mientras lo miraba aun enojada, pero antes de que el otro empezara a hablar ella miro la hora del gran reloj que estaba en ese mismo edificio para descubrir que estaba llegando tarde a su pelea- rayos llego tarde- dijo mientras apuraba el paso para ir corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacía él interespacio entrando rápidamente al edificio y luego metiéndose en la cabina de tele transportación presionando el área al que deseaba ser transportada al parecer la cabina dio un signo de detención por unos segundos mientras ella empezaba a transportar sus moléculas, y llegando a una gran velocidad al interespacio, ahora el interespacio era mas grande y tenia al menos 50 zonas de batalla diferentes donde se podían pelear todo el que quisiera, se notaba mucha gente esperando impaciente algo desconocido mientras ella seguía corriendo hasta llegar a su destino donde agarro su nuevo bracalet rojo, estos nuevos bracalets eran una especie de pulsera pero mas grande, se puso su micrófono mientras entraba, al área de batalla mientras se oía una voz muy aguda empezar a decir:

-bien ambos oponentes están listos para pelear- dijo mientras ambos solo asentían, el área de batalla en la que estaban parados era realmente grande y se notaban varias cámaras dando a fijar cada punto del lugar- muy bien que comience la batalla carta portal abierta- dice la voz mientras se empezaba a crear un campo de terreno rocoso perfecto para bbakugan subterra- buena suerte a ambos y que gane el mejor

-bien estas listo frost- dije mientras el solo se volvia en torno de esfera mientras ella lo agarraba mientras sonreía y lo lanzaba al campo- bakugan pelea frost pyrus surge- de la nada empezó a crecer un dragón que era de un color extrañamente blanco con rayas rojas que recorrían todo su cuerpo

-asi que frost dragonoid eh oído hablar de él pero hay algo que seguramente me servirá contra tu bakugan- dice sacando un bakugan que parecía ser acuos- bakugan pelea hetkas aquos surge- dice mientras aparecía una especie de cangrejo gigante solo que este tenía 4 brazos

Hetkas: 1200

Frost dragonoid: 1200

-metamos un poco de calor a la pelea poder activado infierno profundo- dice aiko mientras se activaba la carta que aparecia en el pecho del bakugan del usuario y del suelo del campo empezaban a salir llamas que rodeaban todo el lugar mientras que a hetkass se le bajaban 300 gs y frost dragonoid se le subían la misma cantidad

Frost dragonoid: 1500

Hetkas: 900

-nada mal pero eso no será suficiente para derrotar a hetkas y menos siendo un bakugan de agua doble poder de cambio de territorio activado cascada acuatida- el campo empezó a perder efecto y desparecer mientras empezaba a crecer uno nuevo lleno de agua cosa que hizo que los gs de su bakugan volvieran a los originales + 300 mientras que los de frost empezaban a descender muy rápidamente hasta llegar a los 1000 gs- y si crees que esto no fue suficiente poder activado garras de perdición- dice mientras las 4 garras de hetkass se desprendían del bakugan y se lanzaban contra frost dejándolo inmóvil intente activar uina carta de poder pero por alguna razon mi bakugan ya no podia algo estaba pasando, entonces recorde el campo de batalla al estar en campo aquos los poderes de ataques de fuego no servirian- por que no te rindes ya termino la pelea has perdido- dijo mientras se reía muy alegremente mientras hektas se lanzaba a intentar acabar con el oponente de un golpe

Hektass: 1500

Frost dragonoid: 1000

Frost dragonoid se volvió esfera, y volvió a la mano de Aiko dejandola en tan solo 250 pv ella tan solo sonrió esto recien comenzaba y quedaba mucho camino antes de llegar a la derrota de alguno de los 2:

-no crees que es hora de pelear enserio frost- dijo aiko algo presumida mientras sonreia

-concuerdo contigo esta batalla es muy aburrida terminara en a menos de lo que canta un gallo- dijo frost lo cual se escuchaba en toda la arena

-no te hagas la graciosa este duelo termino antes de que comenzara- dijo mientras se empezaba a elegir un nuevo campo bakugan totalmente al azar y surgía un campo pyrus

-parece que no tendremos que malgastar en nuestra carta de cambio por ahora- dijo Aiko mientras esperaba que el oponente lanzara su bakugan

-deja de presumir esta batalla terminara con o sin campo pyrus- dijo el chico mientras agarraba de nuevo a su bakugan al campo- bakugan pelea hetkas surge

-bakugan pelea frost dragonoid surge.- dijo Aiko mientras sonreía y veía como su compañero empezaba crecer rápidamente a lo cual me quede observando a mi oponente el tenía que activar cartas primero por ley de batalla

Frost dragonoid: 1500 (por campo)

Hetkas: 1200

-poder activado visión negra- dijo mientras hetkas lanzaba un chorro de lo que parecía tinta negra a los ojos de frost además de taparle la vista se le habían bajado 300 gs de los que tenia

Frost: 1200

Hetkas: 1200

-ah que es este pegoste que tengo en la cara- dice frost intentando quitárselo mientras hetkas iba rápidamente hacia el para dar un ataque con sus garras

-no te preocupes yo me ocupo de esto poder activado- dijo Aiko mientras se activaba brillando en su pecho- movimiento fantasma- dijo justo cuando hetkass estaba por golpearlo el desaparece muy rápidamente a una velocidad que le quitaba la tinta de los ojos apareciendo detrás de él a la vez que se le incrementaban 400 gs

-si crees que nos dejaremos ganar así de fácil pues te equivocas- dijo frost apareciendo detrás de él. Mientras lo agarraba por el cuello a hetkas y al mismo tiempo le sonreía

-poder activado onda expansiva infierno del dragón mítico- dijo Aiko mientras una honda expansiva en llamas empezaba a surgir en el campo haciendo que el bakugan del chico volviera a su mano dejándolo con 0 de pv- ah sido una buena batalla- dijo aiko mientras su bakugan volvía a la mano- has hecho un buen trabajo frost

-tu también- dijo frost algo molesto- lastima que esa pelea fue demasiado fácil, las verdaderas y mejores batallas suceden en el coliseo

-tranquilo que pronto obtendremos el vehiculo de batalla y podremos pelear contra quien se nos cruce sin problema esta batalla era la ultima antes de que lo obtuviéramos

N/a: una cosa importante los vehículos de batalla solo se obtienen con una cantidad minima de batallas ganadas al llegar a esa cantidad puedes pedir el propio, otra cosa es que teniendo vehiculo de batalla puedes unirte a un equipo de peleadores o crearte el tuyo propio

Aiko empezó a caminar fuera de la zona de batalla para salir del Inter espacio. Cuando por fin salio de él vio un ascensor gigante de ese edificio, así que ella entro en ese ascensor mientras buscaba el piso correcto, hasta que lo encontré presionando el botón y al mismo tiempo salía una especie de scanner donde se debía insertar la tarjeta de identificación de peleador bakugan, la ver esto Aiko se quito un pequeño collar que tenia puesto y lo puso en el scanner que se ponía analizar para luego empezar a subir muy rápidamente al piso indicado

-ya ah llegado nuestra hora frost- dijo Aiko mientras sonreía- llego la hora de que nos volvamos peleadores de velocidad y entremos al coliseo

-así es pero solo me pregunto que habrá allá arriba-dijo muy fríamente como es él.

Media hora después por fin había terminado todo el proceso y ella ya tenia su vehiculo de batalla bakugan

-bien ahora es hora de juntar a nuestro nuevo equipo- dijo Aiko mientras sonreía

En el proximo capitulo de bakugan future resurection

Es hora de reunir a mi equipo pero antes de que pudiera hacerelo aparece un misterioso tipo que me reta a una batalla, entre todos los bakugan que existen hasta ahora su bakugan es el mas extraño de todos, las cosas empiezan a empeorar cuando el daño se sienta mas real

"Battle of death"


	3. battle of dead

**Battle of dead**

Un dia después de que aiko hubiera conseguido el vehiculo de batalla las cosas se habían puesto raras la mayoría estaba todo cerrado la parte de duelos de velocidad por una razón que nadie sabia había algunos rumores vagos de lo que había pasado pero no era exactamente real las teoría que se habían presentado hasta ahora. Mientras no muy lejos aiko estaba caminando tranquilamente viendo a su alrededor fijándose cada parte del lugar atentamente con su compañerío al lado mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando el lugar ah ver si encontraba a alguien con quien pelear en estos momentos estaba realmente aburrida , asiq ue tan solo respiro hondo mientras se relajaba siguiendo con su camino como si nada cuando de la nada vio a un tipo qe se le cruzo a medio camino con una sonrisa algo extraña y que causaba algo de miedo a simple vista que le empezó a decir:

Oye tienes ganas de una batalla contra mi- dijo el chico que tenia una extraña capucha en la cabeza aiko levanto uan ceja algo extrañada por su forma de vestir pero después de pensarlo unos minutos solo asiento meintras el sonrio y agarro a frost quer como siempre estaba listo para epelear y leugo iban a una de las arenas de batalla para poder pelear mas tranquilamente el campo empezó a elegirse al azar y a una gran velocisdad hasta que termino en uno darkus lo cual el sonrio con una sonrisa bastante macara para una persona normal- bein sino te importa empezare yo bakugan pelea rastanoid darkus surge-d ice meintras una gigante mariposa negra aparecia en el campo mientras al mismo tiempo emepzaban a incrementar los gs de dicha mariposa a una gran velocidad

-bien estas listo amigo para pelear y vencerlos- dijo aiko como si nada

-no hace falta que me lo preguntes sabes que siempre estare listo para pelear- dijo mientras yo tans solo asentía y lo lanzaba al campo quien empezaba a crecer muy rápidamente

-bakugan pelea frost dragonoid pyrus surge- dijo sonriendo mientras se volvia al tamaño de la mariposa y luego sonreía- poder activado mega carga de fuego- dijo meintras una bola de fuego empezaba a crecer en su pecho para luego ser lanzada contra el oponente

Frost: 1600

Rastanoid: 1500

-nada mal para comenzar pero si eso es todo no podras derrotarme nunca- dice muy vanidoso mientras del pecho de rastanoid- poder activado apagon nivel estrella darkus- dice meintras rastanoid desaparecia rápidamente en la oscuridad del campo, mientras al mismo tiempo bajaban los gs de frost en 500

-wow esa es un poder muy poderoso debo admiti, pero vamos a poner las cosas de invisible contra invisible- dice aiko mientras mirbaa a su oponente serriamente mientras de frost brillaba por 2- doble poder activado absorbe campos + movimiento fantasma- dice entonces todo el cuerpo de frost se volvió del color del campo aumentando sus gs yt luego despareciendo en el aire para luego aparecer varias veces en distintos lugares del campo al mismo tiempo sus gs se incrementaban en 400

Frost: 1800

Rastanoid: 1500

-no creas que esto terminado con una simple carta de desaparición mi bakugan adiferencia del tuyo puede verlo en momentáneos momentos pero eso sirve poder activado come sueños- dice meintras frost volvia a su estado normal sin ser bakugan darkus ni aparecer ni desaparecer en el campo en eso rastanoid aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara volviéndolo esfera haciendo que ailko perdiera 500 de la vida, cuando paso eso sintió una punzada en el corazón que hizo que cayera de rodillas adolorida- te gusta el sabor de la casi derrota tienes suerte de que haya tenido compasión este turno y no te haya quitado todos los hp- dice mientras le sonríe maniáticamente mientras frost se acerca al oído de aiko:

-oye estas bein que fue lo que paso?- dijo frost algo preocupado mientras la mira

-si estoy bien y no se lo que paso pero en cuanto me bajaron los pv sentí como una punzada en el corazón- dijo levantándose algo adolorida meintras una mano estaba en su pecho sintiendo el dolor

-jaja ya te rindes o quieres terminar la pelea en estos momentos- dice como si nada el tipo, de la nada el campo empezó qa intercalarse rápidamente mientras seveia hasta que llego a un campo subterra ella solo agarro a frost mientras sonreía lo cual le pareció raro al oponente

-jamas me rendiré esta batalla no se a acabado aun- dice aiko meintras lanzaba a frost y lo tiraba al campo muy rápidamente meintras el crecia rapdiamente tomando su forma original

-no se si eres tona o muy valiente pero de todas formas saldrás perdsiendo- dice sonriendo agarrando a rastanoid y luego lanzando lo al campo quien crecia a una velocidad muy rápido- poder activado caos x- dice mientras de las alas de rastanoid surgia una x hecha de sombras que fue lanzada contra frost mientras los gs de rastanoid subían en 500

-poder activado onda expansiva dragon infierno del drgaon mistico- dice mientras de frost salía una onda expansiva de fuego que fue lanzada contra la equis oscura que al impactar cxreo mucho humo alrededor de ellos +390 gs - poder activado destrucción mistica- dice mientras frost se envuelve en fllamas meintras va al oponente rápidamente para atacarlo con toda su potencia mientras los gs de frost subían en 400

Frost: 1990

Rastanoid: 1700

El bakugan del oponente volvió a la mano mientras el seguía sonriendo mientras miraba a su oponente muy tranquilamente como si nada causándole que le quedaran 500 de hp:

-no eres una mala duelista pero esto recién empieza y aiun tengo ventaja de hp contigo admítelo tu destino y el de tu bakugan están perdidos- dice mientras solo sonreía y el campo empezaba a girar rápidamente hasta terminar en uno muy raro que nunca nadie había visto

-pero que rayos es este campo- dice muy asustado mientras empezaba a retroceder cayendo al suelo del susto meintras varos rayos salian del campo

-no lo se pero no pienso ver rendirme pro un nuevo campo- dice aiko mientras el oponente tomaba a rastanoid y lo lanzaba al campo rapdiamente crecia mirando todo lo que pasaba de repente el bakugan del oponente empezaron a caer sus gs

-que rayos que esta pasando que clase de brujería es lo que hiciste con este campo- dice pero de la nada los ojos de su bakugan empiezan a cambiar de color ah un blanco puro mientras el bakugan solo empezaba a atacar al aire wen un descontrol terrible- oye rastanoid ue es lo que te pasa todavía no hay bakugan en el campo- rastanoid no pareció escuchar lo que decía su amo solo seguía atacando al aire se había puesto fuera de control. De la anda se pone todo congelado con el ataque del oponente en el aire sin moverse mientras una frase aparece:

Continuara

En el próximo capitulo de bakugan future ecurection:

Las cosas yno solo se fueron de control sino el bakugan parece actuar el solo y con poderes que ni su amo puede reconocer si quieren saber como termina esta pelea no se pierdan el próximo capitulo: battle of dead part two


End file.
